Together alone
by T00thY
Summary: L loves a woman who has a Multiple Personality Disorder. She starts to act weird when the one personality starts so take over. L. Lawliet loves her to death, what will happen when... WARNING LEMONS, SWEARING, BLOOD and HORROR! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
**This is a fanfiction between a young girl and the greatest detective L.**

 **Characters,**

 **Georgianna (girl) (kinda looks like the 2013 Carrie White)**

 **L. Lewliet (L) (looks like himself in the movies)**

 **Light Yagami (Kira) (movie)**

 **Misa Amane (Misa Misa) (Sui Snell, Gabriella Wilde)**

 **Mihael keehl (Mello)**

 **Mail Jeevas (Matt)**

 **Nate River (Near) (Mio Yuki)**

 **Task force and Georgianna's family, friends, teachers.**

 **this is a lemon (in some chapters) and my first. also please don't hate and if you don't like lemons then leave.**

* * *

 **AT SCHOOLGIRLS POV:**

I was in Math class, I was all alone at the back listening to music, people say I have wired taste. I just listen to violin music. its all I want to listen too. everyone else are all in groups together gossiping about people, talk about who they are going to sleep with next. ever since year 7, I was diagnosed with a Multiple Personality Disorder. the word got around and now I am known as the crazy bitch who is completely fucked up. for 2 years everyone won't go 5 meters near me. my personality's names are T, Daniella, Nasha, Carrie, Teddy and Mike. they try ot control me everyday and I am terrified what they'll do to people, or do to me. Alarms were going off, the lock down alarm was going off, everyone was starting to panic.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" the teacher starts to yell at us to get down.

guns were going off, sirens were going off. people were screaming. soon everyone went quiet. the gunmen were in the room. I was at the back so it was very unlikely that they will spot me since no one ever goes back there.

They were big guns, I was terrified. One girl had the courage to through a pencil near my desk.

"Hey! Who goes there!" the angry man yelled. He came closer to my area. A boy named Light Yagami, purposely made a noise to make the gunmen get away from my area so I could be safe.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." he looked confused, but stepped away from me.

"HEY!" oh no he saw me... but how?...

"GET UP!" I got up in fear. Light looked like he was going to jump the guy.

"hmmmmmm bye Greg this one looks fine... TAKE HER!"

"No please don't!"

They took me by the shoulder and dragged me out of the class room, light got up as well and started to follow us. They brought me into the van and took off, and poor light couldn't make it in time. A small looking man came up to me, he was wearing a mask so I couldn't see what he looked like. He was sitting in a weird position, he then put his hand and scuffed my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a small, quiet voice.

"My name is L... and... uhhhhhh... ummmm"

"Are you ok L?" I start to see through the mask. his cheeks were bright red.

"Masuda, Watari please go in the front."

"Yes L."

They both leave.

He then turns to me, he comes closer. I start to feel uncomfortable.

his hand scoffs my cheek again.

"Georgianna-san..."

"How... do... you, know... my name..."

He takes his helmet off, he swings his hair, and looks at me.

His eyes were emotionless, his skin was pale white, but with red rosy cheeks.

"Well, when I first meet you..."

"We've meet?"

 _Flashback_

 _Georgianna was walking around her garden, when she herd a scream of pain._

 _"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" it sounded like a mans voice._

 _"HOLD ON!" she ran as fast as she could to find where the mans voice came from._

 _"HEY!" she turned around._

 _L's POV:_

 _I was walking around the hills and I tripped over, I feel down the hill. I hit a few rocks along the fall._

 _"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" I cried out. I herd a beautiful voice say_

 _"HOLD ON!" I herd soft foot steps running towards me._

 _"HEY!" I yelled, then... the most beautiful creature came into the sunlight. she had beautiful green eyes, with long silky hair. her face had a beautiful complex features, her lips make me want to purrrrrrrrrrrr. She rushed over to me and helped me up._

 _"Hi..." She flipped her hair in the air. I stared into her eyes. she had the most beautiful eyes. I put my hand on her cheek._

 _"Oh...ummmmmm hi are you ok..." she started to blush._

 _"I'm L... and yeah when I saw you coming..." she blushed harder._

 _"Thank you..." I leaned in closer. I pressed my lips against hers._

 _"Sorry I couldn't help myself..."_

 _"That's ok, I'm Georgianna..."_

 _"Beautiful..."_

 _She smiled like an angel._

 _Flash-forward Girls POV:_

"oh... L!" I hugged him tightly. he pulls me into a bridal style sit and started to kiss me passionately.

"Georgianna-san!... I love you so much!" he was crying.

"L..."

"Please call me Lawliet..."

"Lawliet... I love you too!" he started to kiss me again. he put his hands around my waist, I put my hands around his neck.

"Now, there is a killer on the lose and his name is Kira. now please stay safe I don't want you to die!" he put his hand on my cheek.

"I will, and why did you attack my school?"

"don't worry, we did no harm, we just came for you. and don't worry we are driving to an area were you'll be safe."

"L I can take care of myself... don't worry!"

"No I can't loose you! You must come with me!" L had a worrying look on his face.

"L all I do is go to school and come back home to do chores all afternoon until 12am... Kira wont get me..."

"Georgianna-san! LIGHT IS KIRA!" everything stopped... wait... light is... kira...

"How's that possible? Light is my firend not some murderer!" I started to get a bit angry.

"GEORGIANNA-SAN!" he started to cry... Masuda and Watari came rushing in.

"L!"

"Please... just...come...with...me!" I kinda felt bad for him so I just hugged him and said.

"Where to?"

"My hotel room."

"L you know my parents... they'll sui you and I don't want that."

"Well then fuck your parents! they treat you like a slave! they keep you in a unhealthy condition! you have a Multiple Personality Disorder! you need to be safe!"

I was surprised L said that.

"L... ok... I'll stay..."

HE kissed me and hugged and the same time.

"L, we are almost here." Watari spoke up.

"Good."


End file.
